


Indirect Kiss.

by BGee93



Series: AoTen Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blushing, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Memories, relaxing date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Aone and Tendou enjoy a date outside for once when they have a mutual day off.





	Indirect Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratlah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratlah/gifts).



> Got inspired by a chat and this beautiful image; [ AoTen <3](https://tendou-loves-aone.tumblr.com/post/177292867906)

A warm summer breeze brushed and tickled through Aone’s short hair as he hummed a response to Tendou’s story. His head leaned back against the rough bark of the tree he was sitting against while Tendou rested against his slightly bent knee, head framed and held up by the arm resting on the bent knee as Aone’s other arm rested gently across Tendou’s stomach. Eyes flickering shut as the soft tone of Tendou’s voice mixed with the soothing sounds of rustling leaves melted together.

“And the Wakatoshi-kun said-” Tendou was reliving a memory from his first year of high school, soon after he’d joined the Volleyball club, claiming it was ‘a day he’ll never forget even if he’s old, senile and can’t recall his own name’. Aone had just grinned and nodded as the retelling bagan. He was just happy to be relaxing on an off day with Tendou. They were usually so busy with working that when they did get a day together it rarely consisted of leaving either one’s apartments.

Not that that was a bad thing, not at all. Aone loved the nights in with Tendou. The falling asleep on the couch until one wakes up with a cramp or a kink in their neck from the awkward way they fell asleep, sometimes even a numb limb that once they move sharp, tingling pain shoots through it. Takeout from their favorite sushi place that conveniently lays in the middle of the shortcut to each other’s place. Sometimes Tendou gets in one of his childish moods and makes them a fort out of his armchairs and sofa, much to his roommates annoyance since it’s left up until they get pissed enough to take it down or until Tendou wants it down, which isn’t very often. 

Then cuddling in each others arms while they fall back to sleep only to wake up to Tendou flailing and kicking away the blankets as he rolls away, grumbling about how Aone was such a damn furnace and trying to dehydrate him by sweating him to death. Aone would just chuckle in his low, rumbling way and slip back into sleep as he listened to Tendou groggily mumble into the still, quiet darkness of the room. A fond smile plastered across his face. 

A cackling laugh brought him out of his thoughts as Tendou broke out into a burst of laughter at a moment in the memory he was sharing, snorting a bit as he pulled the red sucker out of his mouth, closed his eyes and laid a hand on his forehead. Aone smiled softly as he opened his eyes to look down at Tendou just as he came out of his laughter, sucking on the sucker for a few seconds again before pulling it back out with a pop that was muffled by a low chuckle. The vibrations through Tendou’s chest shook against Aone’s palm which was now slowly rubbing into the material of Tendou’s shirt, enjoying the feel of solid, well toned muscle beneath it. 

Despite his lanky look Tendou was actually quite fit and strong. Aone shook his head slowly at the memory of a slightly drunk Tendou trying to lift him one night while hanging out with friends. He almost achieved it too, just barely getting his heels off the ground before dropping him down with a grunt.

“Oh ho ho-man, SemiSemi was _so_ mad! He-” blinking Aone tried to focus on what Tendou was saying, feeling bad for already spacing out twice on him. Not that Tendou ever minded. He’s admitted to finding the act of just talking about anything and everything extremely therapeutic and relaxing when with Aone and Aone just enjoys listening to Tendou’s voice. Shaking his head again Aone realized he’d spaced out again.

“I thought he was gonna spontaneously combust!” it didn’t seem like Tendou noticed yet though. Glancing down he focused completely on Tendou, shifting around a bit as he came to realize his butt was going numb, Aone got more comfortable while taking care not to jostle Tendou around too much. Once he was done Tendou shifted closer, nuzzling into Aone’s chest like a kitten looking for warmth. The hand on Tendou’s chest moved up to cup Tendou’s cheek, running his thumb along the slightly stubbled cheek before carding through Tendou’s loose cherry red hair. He’d worn it down and free for once and it was Aone’s favorite.

“Heh, that would have been hilarious actually…” Tendou broke off in a purring hum as Aone massaged his scalp in slow, rhythmic motions. The already droopy eyes fell completely shut as Tendou turned in Aone’s arms to cuddle his face completely into Aone’s shirt, the crook of his arm still gently cradling Tendou’s head. A long arm wrapping around his waist, the other raising to grip his shoulder lazily, careful not to ruin the sucker still in his grip.

Aone smiled warmly, fondly down at Tendou. Taking in the way his pale skin contrasted against the small patch of freckles across the bridge of his nose, only ever visible when this close to him, and the fire red hair that lay in soft waves along Tendou’s forehead, cheek and a few ends curling in towards his jaw to brush against his throat. The brightness of the color being amplified by the contrast to Aone’s turquoise t-shirt.

After a moment Aone leaned in to bury his face into the wavy locks, breathing in deeply and humming contently at the familiar scent of Tendou’s sandalwood body wash as it mixed with the coconut shampoo. He pulled away quickly though, when he felt a heating blush creeping up his neck towards his face. Tendou shifted slightly until he was turned a bit in Aone’s arms again, face turned up towards his but still snuggling into his chest. A bright, wide smile revealing a row of teeth and gums as red, sharp, barely slitted open eyes looked into his.

“Anyways!” Tendou continued in his loud as ever, chipper voice. Another contrast to his sleepy looking features that Aone enjoyed more than he ever thought he would. “Afterwards Reon got permission to leave the grounds and buy us all meat buns!”

The sucked was brought back into Tendou’s mouth, his face cringing ever so slightly at the sourness from waiting so long to taste it again before his head wiggled back and forth in happiness. Aone watched as Tendou’s lips puckered around the cherry red, glistening sphere and swallowed hard. Tendou grinned wickedly around the sucker, winked and pulled it the rest of the way out with a wet pop before holding it up close to Aone’s mouth. Giving the white plastic stick it was attached to a swirl around in between his long, slender fingers as if trying to bait Aone.

Feeling somewhat bold, Aone moved the hand still tangled in Tendou’s hair to slowly slide up Tendou’s arm, disturbing the light, springy red hairs along the limb until his thumb and forefinger encircled the small wrist, squeezing it lightly as he leaned in to wrap his lips around the sucker. If he’d felt a bit braver he might have even kept a sense of eye contact with Tendou but once the sour flavour of the sucker hit his tongue Aone shifted his gaze away, too embarrassed to hold it. He pulled away from the candy much more silently than Tendou did, licking the residue from his lips as his back straightened back against the tree trunk.

“Hah! Indirect kiss!” Tendou’s cheeks were a subtle pink shade, telling Aone his action had had some affect on him, but Tendou’s words surged a deep, boiling blush to flush over his skin _everywhere_. “Awe TakaTaka-kun, you’re blushing so red right now. Gonna put my sucker to shame if you turn any brighter!,”

Aone raised a brow, his fingers leaving Tendou’s and poking at Tendou’s pinkish cheek.

“‘Course I’d blush too!” a rolled of the slightly more opened red eyes followed the exclamation, but Tendou’s voice dropped until it was in more of a whispered, almost sensual tone. “Cute guy suddenly kisses you,” the sharp red eyes darkened and dilated as they met Aone’s once again. “Anyone’s gonna blush,”

Aone’s blush, somehow, only deepened at the tease and the words. Tendou sat up and turned towards him, his torso turning so awkwardly Aone thought it must be uncomfortable but Tendou seemed not to notice or be bothered by it. So he focused on Tendou’s face, his eyes flicking from Tendou’s eyes down to his red tinted, upturned lips and back up again. He wanted to kiss Tendou fo real but his false sense of courage from just a few moments ago was all but vanished now.

“Silly TakaTaka-kun,” The arm that was around Aone’s waist was now laying against his chest as Tendou’s slender hand cupped his face, rough, calloused fingertips brushing lightly over the bare brow bone and down the slope of his shaved cheek until his palm slid and molded against Aone’s jawline. “You can kiss me whenever you want Takanobu,” Tendou leaned in ever so slightly, until their vision blurred around the edges as they tried to keep eye contact. A shiver ran through Aone’s spine as Tendou’s breath ghosted hotly across his mouth and chin, telling him just how close they were now.

Tendou waited, ever so patiently, for Aone to make the move the rest of the way and kiss him. But he just couldn’t initiate, not yet, not like this. His face heated so hotly, his thoughts racing even as his mouth remained shyly closed. He wanted to, he _really,_ wanted to give into the urge to lean the fraction of the way in. But his body just refused to work with him, freezing right where it was as he stared into Tendou’s eyes, hoping he would pick up on it.

Thankfully Tendou always seemed to understand him.

“Awe, too shy now?” Aone’s eyes flickered away before coming back. “That’s okay,” Tendou leaned in an briefly brushed his lips over Aone’s, just barely a touch as Aone parted his lips just a bit. Tendou nuzzled the tips of their noses together once, twice, three times before leaning in again. Whispering into Aone’s mouth before finally kissing him the way Aone had wanted to kiss him. “I’ll just kiss _you_ instead then.”


End file.
